


Our Promise [Senku x Fem!Reader] - Rewritten Ver.

by rejectedstar



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Ishigami senku - Freeform, Romance, XReader, senkuxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedstar/pseuds/rejectedstar
Summary: Ishigami Senku, passionate about science.Suzuki (Y/N), passionate about love.When the two childhood friends decide to make a promise -- a silly little promise, when they are still young -- their fate was sealed. Which was why, although they knew that one day they would each go their own separate paths, they stuck together like glue. Even when (Y/N) moves to America, they were still close. Maybe not as close, but close enough.They were fifteen then, still in high school, with their futures to think about. Now they're more than 3,700 years old, with humanity to save and feelings to confess.Their promise -- would it be fulfilled, or would it be broken?Disclaimers:This fanfiction follows the path of the original plot in the anime with a few twists here and there, so some (if not most) of the plotline/dialogue belong to Riichiro Inagaki.**I do not own any characters from Dr. Stone**The pictures I used to create the cover belong to their rightful owners*Warnings: SwearingSLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Info

Hey there! This is the new and improved (I hope at least) version of _Our Promise -- Senku x Reader_. Here is some information for you before you start reading:  
  


\- Some events I wrote in my first fanfiction may be used here as well. Just felt like I should put it here.

**(Y/N):**

\- For this fanfiction, I gave (Y/N) a specific hair color: back. She also has short hair. So if "(Y/N)'s black hair" or "(Y/N)'s short hair" ever come up, you'll know why. Everything else is up to you, although here is how I designed (Y/N):

[(Y/N)](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/s3_8mEGnb9Gn6YxSP62G5pu2bpL5q7iVuDeoGEnuc4S2hQGHjNJJtoeDPCBP50spjjua-RD-8SdR5jEc9MPiOv_fI6_e20QakL8PpCFc0FICdMniiAdHl8Y_TQoDKax-HMssQSqD4lqkYF2UcCMmL4fmdSkekosWEJfLb6lU1KCwe9H00q78UKGZPp0Camr4wIiK3da3wTdfMkgA8xTTv5dAbNN11knpNYS2CDsOTbaJV2VE7HmoxW2ELB3fdCvsNSS2N-PgvpYdhEWy0ocX8QA6FbRn-IKj_LsXAsDS2oiw7uwQwPOMwXuoQfEI2AahghHmzyC3cBzpP94D2hbHHqRCobbF2izvbev21LkbQhrMsVtUgB0qxsn3OyBLiV6we_IrgKnRnzl81CjFremBfAjakUJ22tl_2o-azcyRMxcqSf3sAjKGAt0TWefPJ5Ch2G7_T8yiW4gu6zjlpKABG9Qw1__ai2CeAgoVQnUuGTutjpqzUQCajMkLiJ3c4eFrDKDHSjqWah4zPjUuoORCS0fm-Cr1qDdRN6d5vvIHBFNqAmwPPWVUVJqnEGp1SvzbHivoitfez3W4YNSE9eRKn2f2NlLB4ylRIC0afF39uE8BQ0p9NA1dlDfU4NMBntM-Jlzww5nX4F_1gm0C_JDIswrn_b9urv3D_qVzJItdPdl3BunB3oW_ZHGVkdDXND8WrfRUYU7jACd_zG1EVM6v4DLI=w800-h750-no?authuser=0)

_I tried--  
_ _Y'all will have to stick with this until I learn how to draw properly, sadly ;-;_  
Don't mind the skin tone and eye color, I inserted colors because it looked weird with no color.

\- (Y/N) is a female. Yes, it's in the title, but I just wanted to put it here. If you're not a female, you may still continue on, but the pronouns are all she/her.

And that's about it! Constructive criticism is appreciated, so don't feel afraid to comment how you feel about something!

...I hope this fanfiction turns out okay...


	2. Our Promise -- The Making

One day, little (Y/N) asked Senku something: "You'll...stay with me forever, right?" Senku chuckled. "People come and go, (Y/N). There's no such thing as forever." But upon seeing (Y/N)'s sad face, he quickly added, "Well, that won't be the case with us, will it?"

(Y/N)'s face immediately lit up, and she held up her pinkie, beaming. Senku looked at it and sighed, but he was smiling. He slowly brought his finger up to hook (Y/N)'s.

Seeing her happy expression, and knowing that he was the one who made her happy... That day, Senku made another promise, to himself.

"I'll...I'll make her happy. Forever."


	3. Prologue

I rang the doorbell and waited.

It was the middle of the school year, but I decided to fly to Japan to visit some people: my dad, Taiju-kun, Yuzuriha, and, most importantly, Senku.

Senku. Would he be happy to see me? How much has he changed? Has anyone--?

 _Calm, (Y/N)_ , I told myself. _Let's not think about that right now._

"(Y/N)!" a muffled voice came from inside. "You're here!" The door opened, and standing in the doorway was my dad.

"Dad!" I said happily, letting go of my suitcase and hugging him. "How have you been?" I pulled away and looked at him. His face, as cheerful as ever, was lined with wrinkles. His hair had more white than black. I frown. "Dad, you haven't been overworking yourself, are you? You look very tired." He merely chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, just old age. Your dad's an old man now. That aside, come in! I'm sure you're tired from your flight." I nodded and took a hold of my suitcase, pulling it with me as I entered the house.

"You said you didn't want to eat a lot after your flight, so I made sandwiches," my father said. "Oh, you can leave your suitcase here. I'll bring it to your room upstairs for you." "Oh, no, dad, it's fine," I said reassuringly. "Just tell me which room it is."

He gave me the directions and I dragged my suitcase upstairs. My room wasn't so hard to find, mainly because it was painted a different color and had a sign that said "(Y/N)'s Room" on it. I opened the door.

There was a desk in one corner of the room, with a window next to it, partly covered with curtains. On the other side of the room was a bed and a nightstand. Apart from these things, there was only a chair and a rug. The exact same as I left it when I left for America a few years ago, and just as clean as well. I placed my suitcase on the floor and started unpacking. I didn't bring much, so it didn't take long.

I went downstairs and ate some sandwiches, saying goodnight to my father when I finished. I quickly did my night routine and went to bed. After all, I'll have to wake up bright and early tomorrow. I sank into the mattress -- which my aching body appreciated very much -- and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

It did _not_ go as planned. Usually, I wake up pretty early in the morning. However, today was different. Maybe my body was too tired from the flight, and needed lots and lots of sleep. I ended up waking up at noon.

 _I wanted to wake up before Senku started school and surprise him, but oh well. Change of plans, then_.

Dad had left food on the table, along with a note.

_"There's food on the table for you whenever you wake up. Unfortunately, I won't be able to spend today with you; I couldn't get my boss to give me a day off today. I'm sorry, love. Feel free to do whatever you want for today, maybe catch up with some friends. Be safe!"_

I smiled. _You're very considerate, father..._

After I finish my breakfast, I check the refrigerator. My dad was in desperate need for some groceries. _I'll be back before long_ , I thought, getting ready to go outside.

Oh, boy was I wrong.


	4. I. Frozen

_Um...what is that green light...?_ I stop walking and squint. _Wait, what's happening?_ The people in front of me were...turning to stone? _Wait, what the fuck--_

And then, everything turned dark.

* * *

_I'm gonna di-- Wait no, I'm still alive. ...I'm still alive...?_

_What the heck? What was that green light? What caused that green light? Is everyone okay--?_

_Okay, (Y/N), first, calm. Deep breaths. In and out. Wait, am I even breathing right no-- Now's not the time.. Anyways, n_ _ow think. Experiment._

I tried to move my arms. _Nope, stuck._ _Ah, I can't move my legs either. Nor my head. Nor anything. Could it be possible...?_ I frowned--or at least, tried to--as I remembered what happened to the people in front of me. _E_ _veryone has turned to stone...?_

 _So...assuming everyone is in the same state that I am, none of us can move, but we can still think... If this continues, we'll either: A) starve to death, or B) go insane. Without anyone to talk to, option B will happen at some point..._ if _we don't die of starvation first. We have no food, no other beings to talk with... Unless we can get out of this state soon, survival rate is zero._

_..._

_I haven't done that much thinking in a while._ I mentally chuckled.

 _"Live each day as if it's your last." I didn't think my last day would come_ this _fast... Man, I came here to see Senku but ended up meeting my doom._

 _Wait, but what if this_ isn't _humanity's doom? There must be a reason we're able to think. ...was it intended for us to die painfully.._ _? Please no..._

I suddenly felt quite tired and immediately made myself shake the sleepiness off. _Sleeping... If we sleep, will we ever wake up?_

As what seemed like hours dragged by, it became harder and harder for me to push off the sleepy feeling. _Man, this is taking a lot of effort._

_I wonder how everyone is doing... Some people probably have already fell into eternal sleep... Definitely not Senku, though. That much I know. No way somebody like him would give in so easily._

_...hey, that kind of made me forget about how tired I feel for a moment. So_ that's _how it works. Well then..._

* * *

_I was fourteen the summer I moved to America. I felt both relieved and upset when my mom told me the sudden news. On one hand, I had to leave Senku, my, er...crush. On the other hand, my feelings for him will go away because of the distance that will be between us. That annoying feeling in my chest whenever I'm near him or thinking about him will go away, too. So, happy happy, right?_

_I was wrong. The feeling did not go away. Texting (or calling, though it was pretty rare) Senku helped a bit, though. However, that solution was quickly blocked._

_" **(Y/N), dear, may I come in**?"_

_I looked up and saw my mother standing in the doorway of my bedroom. " **Sure** ," I said, sitting up on my bed. She walked into the room and drew up the chair from my desk. " **Is there something you want to talk with me about**?" I asked. Memories of doing things I wasn't supposed to do flashed through my head. Texting before I finished homework, not studying (which was why I barely passed language class last marking period), giving into peer pressure and sneaking out at night -- I should've stayed home -- and several other things..._

_" **How are you doing at school, sweetheart?** "_

_I blinked. Well. That was unexpected. " **Er**... **I'm doing okay, I guess**_ _," I said awkwardly. " **I just don't have that much friends**..." I trailed off. I had adjusted to the new environment, but I, being the introvert I am, couldn't pick up the courage to befriend anyone. Even though it was still freshman year, most students have already formed a friend group. I stuck out like a sore thumb for the first few months. Sitting alone at the lunch table, having nobody to partner up with in class..._

_I immediately regretted mentioning how friendless I was._

_" **Hmm**... **Maybe join a club**?"my mother suggested. I panicked. _Clubs equals socializing equals to talking to peoplewhich I don't want to do-- What if they judge me? What if I accidentally trip and fall and everyone-- Oh man, (Y/N), stop it. We've had this conversation multiple times. No. Overthinking. ...man. But friends... I can't possibly survive my high school years without having at least one person to talk with.

 _" **Maybe**..." I said slowly. " **I heard from your father that you had a great singing voice**_ _," my mom said suddenly. I stared at her._ Just how much did you tell my mom, dad? _I sweatdropped. " **Er**... **I guess so**...?" _I can see where this is going...

 _To me, singing is a double-edged sword; I can either be soothed and calmed down by it, or I can get anxiety._ _I love singing, I really do, but in front of people I don't know so well? That's a big no-no._

_" **Then you can consider joining the singing club at your school**!"_

_I blinked._ I totally thought she was going to ask me to sing for her--

 _My mother frowned, probably because of my surprised face. " **They**_ **do _have one at your school, right_** _?" " **Uhm** , **they have a chorus and several bands** ," I said quickly. " **I guess I'll think about joining**..." My mom smiled at me and nodded. She got up from the chair. " **Dinner's almost ready** ," she said, and she left the room._

_Which was how I ended up in front of the practice room for one of the school's band two days later._

_I ended up taking the role lead singer there. In many ways, the band had a positive effect one me; my confidence level increased, I somewhat have a social life now, and...ah, yes, distraction._

* * *

However, I never felt like I fit in. It's not like they don't invite me to hang out with them, or grab lunch on the weekends. I just...never felt like one of them, I guess. In what way, I do not know. Maybe it's the bond they shared with each other, or maybe the way they acted reminded me of home, me with my own friends, distracting my time with them...

Perhaps I was just homesick. ...or was I making excuses for myself all along, pushing away the feeling of guilt for not liking my band members? After all, they're nice. They're kind. They're talented. They're smart. They're great company. Every single one of them is unique in their own ways, and you'll never get bored around them. Who would even _think_ about disliking them?

...why do I even dislike them--

I sighed in my head. _Whatever. I don't think I'm going to ever meet them again after this. No use stressing over my feelings._

_...it's honestly getting pretty boring. I'm really surprised I'm not going crazy yet. Or am I... It feels like a day has gone by...maybe two. Ahhh, I can't keep track of the time..._

_Wait. The time._

_The seconds, minutes, hours, days..._

_We might not, but there should be a slim chance that we will break out of here. And if that day ever comes..._

An image of waking up in the middle of freezing cold flashed through my mind.

_Oh man... Counting the seconds... This task seems almost impossible... My memory isn't as great as Senku's, so I'll probably forget what number I count to, nevermind converting it to days, months, and maybe even years._

_Okay, let's test that theory out. You never know until you try, after all._

And, just as I expected, I messed up the numbers. Thinking them takes time as well, and it was difficult to take the extra seconds into account.

_I guess I'll just hope and pray that I'll find Senku if I ever get out of here._


	5. I. Frozen (continued, I)

_..._

_Don't you dare fall asleep, (Y/N). Not before seeing Senku. Push it away, push it away, push it away..._

_I swear, if I fall_ _asleep_ now _, I'm going to flip a table. Not that I can, but whatever._

...one hour..?  
...maybe two.

Time drags by slowly, so it's hard to be sure.

I can feel my lifespan declining as each second ticks by. _...great, am I finally going crazy?_

It becomes harder to think. To remember. To push through.

The walls of my stone cage seem to be pressing in on me, tighter and tighter, trying to suffocate me. Or it's just me. Probably just me. Maybe it's because, along with my lifespan, my hope to live is going down as well.

...

Another (I think) hour or two pass by. Honestly, how long is this going to go on for?

You know, when it's just you and yourself like this, like literally just you and yourself, it's kind of hard to not fall asleep. You can't draw, you can't write, you can't read...

Like the only entertaining thing to do right now is to make up scenarios. Oh wait, why didn't I think of that earlier?

How to make scenarios and not make them cringy... _**Bruh** , there's no one reading my mind anyway, why am I so worried about that? Nobody will know what I'm doing. Actually...the best thing to do right now is make plans for if I break free. Let's see..._

_If I happen to get out of this cage during spring and summer, that would be okay, I guess. Actually, that would be great. During fall, though, I'd have to rush. And during winter...perhaps just gather any food I can and venture out to find a cave. For clothes... If I remember correctly, the clothes didn't turn to stone...only the people did. I'd have to improvise... Sewing isn't really my strong suit, and neither is hunting, but I might be able to do something with leaves. Not the best choice, but I would have to stick with that until spring comes. Oh man... Let's just hope my body will be able to handle the cold._

_Fire... Would I be able to make one? I don't think so... Senku said something about Japan's humidity..? I have no idea honestly-- But we'll see._

_Shelter...no way I'd be able to cut down a tree with my bare hands. The best I can do is probably sharpen some rocks in hope that it will be long and sharp enough to pierce through a tree. I wish I could just craft something in my inventory like **Minecraft**... That'd make life so much easier._

_So okay. Tools, improvise. Clothes, improvise. Food, let's just survive off of fruits and mushrooms. That would be quite risky as well, for some fruits and mushrooms can be poisonous. Animals, are off the list. Even if I had the ability to kill them, my stamina won't possibly be able to match those wild animals'... I'm not skilled in making traps either. If it gets to the point where I can't find enough fruits and mushrooms... Survival comes first, so (Y/N), you'll have to close your eyes and swallow the bugs. I'm praying it won't get to that point._

_...being free sounds much more stressful than staying here._

* * *

...

It must have been at least a year. Maybe more.

The feeling of fatigue almost constantly washes over me. I have considered giving up more times than I could count, because what's the point? Getting out of this state is not guaranteed. Everything I'm doing could end up in vain. The thought of waiting thousands of years, trapped in my own little lonely world, is terrifying. I _want_ to talk to someone. Keep in mind that this is coming from a person who would avoid socializing if it was not needed.

Do I really just have _one_ reason to get through this? Because some more motivation would be nice right about now.

...

_How did I forget about Taiju-kun and Yuzuriha-chan--_

The sole two who are not Senku that I felt at ease with...

* * *

_"Hello! I'm Ogawa Yuzuriha."_

_The girl held out her hand, smiling. I hesitantly took it, and she pulled me up from the ground. "Um, thank you," I said. "My name is Suzuki (Y/N)."_ _"Hello, Suzuki-san!" Ogawa-san gave me another cheerful smile. "Oh, you're going to the same school as Taiju-kun and I!" I looked at her uniform and saw that it looked exactly like mine. "Oh, you're right!" I said. "And did you say Taiju-kun?"_

 _"(Y/N)-chan?" a certain brown haired boy popped up from behind Ogawa-san. "Wow, I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon," I said. "You two know each other?" Ogawa-san asked. I nodded. "He's with Senku a lot." I looked at Taiju-kun. He was playing with his hands, and his face bright red. "Hmm...you're a lot less talkative today," I told him. "I wonder why..." I turned my attention to Ogawa-san. She cocked her head in a confused way. I looked back at Taiju-kun._ Ohhh, Taiju-kun has a little crush! _"I see," I said, giving him a sly grin. "So_ that's _where I've seen you before,_ Ogawa-san _. I've seen Taiju-kun with you several times." Behind Ogawa-san, Taiju-kun was freaking out, mouthing at me to stop talking. I held up an "okay" sign and shut my mouth._

 _Maybe it was because I knew Taiju-kun liked her, or maybe it was because of how nice she was, but I felt comfortable with Ogawa-san almost immediately._ I can see why Taiju-kun likes her...she's very considerate. Pretty, too.

* * *

_Ahhhh, I miss them. So, for them._

_...dad and mom. Are you guys still awake, or are you just as lifeless as the stone statues everyone has been turned into?_

_Wait..._

_..._

_Could we be broken from the outside?_

_Scenario one: I bump into something very hard and the stone encasing me will break and I will be free._

_Scenario two: I bump into something very hard and I die._

_Scenario one seems the most logical, because if I am stone, how am I still thinking? Perhaps our skin is stone, but our organs are still intact and working._

_Scenario two is unlikely but it is possible. I don't know how to explain it, but I think it is..._

* * *

How long has it been this time? _Man, I've repeated that question like a million times already. This is boring..._

_SOMEONE COME AND FREE ME FROM THIS TREACHEROUS CAGE! Okay, treacherous does not make sense here. Uh... "SOMEONE COME AND FREE ME FROM THIS STONE ASYLUM THINGY!"? Does that work? Hmm.._

My thoughts are becoming more and more boring and repetitive: "How am I still alive. How did I even survive this long. I wonder how everyone is doing. When can I get out of here. Who did this. I will kill whoever did this. Trapping me in my thoughts. But at least we can still survive without food at least. Why though. How could this be possible. How am I still alive."

_Honestly...to whoever did this..._

_YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL MAKE YOU GO THROUGH THIS TORTURE TOO AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE THAT. AND I WON'T LET YOU OUT EVEN IF YOU BEG ME TO. AND I WILL SLOWLY RIP YOU TO SHREDS AFTER THAT LIFE SENTENCE IS OVER._

_Woahhh, I'm going crazy. I don't usually have violent thoughts like this._

...

_Ahhh, it's so boring hereeeeeee..._

* * *

_Bonjour, je m’appelle (Y/N) et je suis...how do you say bored in French again...? I don’t remember... Well, that should be expected since I’ve rarely studied for language class—_

_Crack._

_Um, what was that?_

_Crack._

_...I’ve finally lost it. After hearing only my voice for so long, my brain decided to make up realistic cracking noises to fill in the lonely void—_

_Crack._

_Man, am I finally dying? Is that why I can feel wind on my skin?_

_Crack._

_...I can see._

For a moment, I stood, motionless, trying to process what happened.

_I'm free???_

I excitedly move my arms. _I can move again!! Wait, (Y/N). Contain that excitement for a moment._

I realized that I was not on a grassy ground, like I should if I was trapped in stone for...it felt like many, many, _many_ , years went by. If that's the case, if nobody could move at all, it would mean that nature would have taken back its territory by now.

I looked around. I was in some kind of shed. _Pots filled with rocks, rocks, more rocks...? I wonder what those are... And why anyone would collect this much._

I looked down. _I should_ not _be wearing clothes. Wait no, that sounds weird. I mean, my clothes should have worn away by now..._ I touched the dress I was somehow wearing. _I'm positive that I was not wearing a dress when I turned to stone either, nevertheless one made of animal skin..._

I heard some movements behind me, and I quickly turned around. A young boy was staring at me, his eyes wide with what seemed like disbelief with a hint of excitement.

I felt my pulse quicken as I realized what could happen within the next five seconds.

_Well, this was one possibility I didn't consider, since I thought everyone was supposed to be trapped in stone._

I raised my hands. "Please, don't hurt me," I said softly. "I won't breathe a word if you let me go."

* * *

 **(A/N):** Sorry for the inactivity y'all ;; School's been stressful lately, I haven't experienced this kind of workload until now. This chapter was kind of rushed, and I didn't know what to fill in for (Y/N)'s thoughts so the transitioning sucked TT  
There will be irregular updates because of school. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and delay 😔

Have a wonderful day/evening/night, and I'll see y'all next time ;v;

**Author's Note:**

> "The only thing I fear more than death is losing you to it."


End file.
